The Company and the Heroes of Hyrule
by Fwoosheye
Summary: A collection of loosely related one-shots, where characters from the Legend of Zelda have joined and interract with the Company. First up is Snacks. Rating may go up to T with later chapters.
1. chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! I would just like to mention a few things before I let you loose on the story.

First of all, in this story the heroes from Hyrule joined a number of weeks before they took down Smaug. They know at least enough about each other to know what they eat. Secondly, the reason I am using the Hyrule Warriors as base for this crossover and not the Ocarina of Time is because I will make at least one additional, loosely connected one-shot but with a character from another timeline. There might end up being more, maybe covering how the different characters joined the company etc., but any possible updates will likely be very slow. They certainly won't be in chronical order.

With that said, I hope you enjoy it!

~0~

 **Snacks**

Thorin's eyes were locked on the gleaming jewel as he with shaking hands plucked it from the burglars grasp. He tuned out the others around him almost entierly as it mezmerized him, but a few things filtered through.

"Master, I detect there is a 98% probability this is the gem known as the Arkenstone."

"Hey! Link, look how sparkly it is!"

"Hmph, it doesn't measure up to a Sol from the Twilight Realm."

"It kinda looks like a Moon's Tear..."

"I think it looks tasty."

At the last sentence the heads of the dwarrows snapped as one towards the boulder-like creature, while the others showed various degrees of exasperation. Darunia huffed and crossed his arms.

"What? You know we gorons live on rocks, and I'm telling you: that stone looks like a delishious snack!"

Paling and with widening eyes Thorin clutched the gem to his chest and leaned away from the _beast_.

"THIS IS _NOT_ A SNACK!"

~0~

A/N: I firmly believe gorons would think the Arkenstone looks tasty and you can't convince otherwise. (Though they probably wouldn't be rude enough to eat it since it's kind of the dwarrows equivalent of the Goron Ruby but that's a different matter.)

Also for those of you who might follow my other story Long Lost Father, worry not; I am still working on it. I just had to go back and fix some stuff I realized would cause me problems...

And lastly, if the formating is odd it's likely because I uploaded this from the phone-app. Gotta try it once, you know!


	2. From one bunny to another

A/N: This chapter doesn't have humor like the last one, but it's moodier instead.

\--0--

 **From one bunny to another**

Bilbo stomped out on the rampart. Those blasted dwarrows were driving him crazy with their gold sickness, and it had only gotten worse after he gave the king that cursed jewel.

Letting out his breath in a weary huff he plopped down on the ground and leaned back on the wall, turning his gaze to the stars above. Oh Eru, what was he to do?

The soft swishing of cloth alerted him of arriving company, and he turned his head towards who turned out to be the boy in purple robes and a rabbit mask. The lad settled down beside him, arms around the knees and that odd little bird resting on his elbow.

"What's on your mind, Mr. Burglar?" he asked. Bilbo shrugged, uncertain of what to say, so Ravio pressed on. "You can tell me, you know. We bunnies ought to stick together, right?"

The hobbit chuckled at the referens of how Beorn had called them Bunny and Little Bunny. At least it wasn't Grasshopper like the youngest version of the Links had been dubbed.

"Is it about the dwarrows, Mr. Burglar?"

"...Yes, it is."

Ravio hummed. "Mr. Burglar, what do you know of Lorule and Hyrule?"

"Nothing really. I understand you are from Lorule while most of the others are from Hyrule, and you mentioned Mirkwood felt almost the same as some other wood you knew, but that's about it."

"I see. Well, I would like to tell you my story, Mr. Burglar, as it might give you a new perspective on things. But in order to understand it, you must first understand the creation of Hyrule and Lorule, and how the latter crumbled..."

And so Bilbo listned to the masked youth, of how the Godesses had created the lands and left behind the holy relics, which were rumored to grant the wish of whoever touched it. How both worlds mirrored each other. How greed and hunger for power stirred up wars in the respective world, and how the royal family of Hyrule had decided to seal their Triforce away, even if it somehow had been stolen and split up in it's three parts. The royal family of Lorule however...

"...they decided to end the war by destroying our Triforce. And the war did end, but soon it became clear what a mistake it was. The harvest became poorer by each year, the woods lost all life within, and the earthquakes litterly tore the land apart. As the line of the sages began to die out and monsters started to infest, people turned to thivery or cults to get by. It was a hard life, and many blamed Princess Hilda for the actions of her ancestors before she was even born. Yet despite all the scorn, she never stopped loving her people, and she never stopped hoping and looking for a solution. So when her advisor Yuga presented a solution, she took it."

Bilbo tilted his head. "But wasn't that a good thing?"

"No. The solution was to steal the Triforce of Hyrule, which not only would have made the situation reversed, but also could have started a war between our worlds, trapping us in an infinite loop of misery. I tried to make the Princess see reason, but Yuga had poisioned her mind and she would not listen to me. So even though it broke my heart, I took the decision to betray her. I grabbed all the weapons I could and ran off to Hyrule, to find a suitable hero. And I did; Link. The decendant of our very own grasshopper, and ancestor to the other two I believe."

Ravio sniffled and Bilbo rubbed his back in silent support. With a cracking voice the lad began to describe how he tried to lead "Mr. Hero" in the right direction without revealing his disguise, how he patched him up when he was hurt for doing what should have been _his_ job, even if the blond boy never knew that. Bilbo frowned.

"Why should it have been your job?" he asked. In response the bunny hood was removed and Bilbo dropped his jaw. He had not expected to see a dark haired, green eyed version of Link under the mask. Ravio smiled wryly.

"Just as Mr. Hero is the decendant of the Hylian knights and heroes, I am the decendant of the Lorian ones. But unlike him, I am a coward at heart. He have faced more monsters than one can count, while I almost pass out just by the mentioning of them."

The hobbit hummed. "Well I can sympathise with that. When the dwarrows invited themselves into my smial to hire me as their burglar, I fainted before I even finished reading the contract. Honestly, how could they think describing the dragon as a 'furnace with wings' would help?"

Ravio chuckled and wiped his eyes. "Thanks, Mr. Burglar."

"You're welcome, my lad. So, did your Link ever find out you were his counterpart?"

"Yes. It was just after he had defeted Yuga. I knew it would be the final battle, so I followed Mr. Hero and arrived just in time to see the aftermath of it, where Princess Hilda were preparing to fight him herself in desperation for the last piece of the Triforce. So I screamed for them to stop, throwing myself in between them. When I think back on it he looked quite shocked when I revealed my face, but at the time I was more focused on pleading to my princess to do the right thing and search for another way. She was furious with me, and rightfully so as I had abandoned her, but with Yuga no longer affecting her mind she listned to me. Though it wasn't until I reminded her that this had been the exact reason her ancestors destroyed our Triforce that she finally snapped out of it completely. And so she returned the two pieces that had been stolen and sent Link and Princess Zelda back to their own world."

The dark haired youngster suddenly burst out in a wide grin.

"Those two really are something different. As Princess Hilda and I stood in the Sacred Realm, trying to accept it could be the end of Lorule, our Triforce was restored right in front of our eyes! There they were, back in their homeland with the Power of Gods at the fingertips, and they used their single wish for our benefit! Thanks to them Lorule have hope again, the waters have gone clear and we have more food than ever before. Even the chasms have begun to shrink! For this I shall ever be in their debt, and I will gladely aid Link and his decendants - or ancestors - in whatever way I can."

Bilbo smiled at the beaming boy, happy his home had been "recovered" as well. But it soon turned into a frown as Ravio put on his hood again and rose.

"So, what do you think I should do?"

Ravio tilted his head. "I think you might already have made your decision; perhaps you had already made it before you came out here. As far as I see it, Thorin Oakenshield is your Princess Hilda, and the Arkenstone your Yuga, poisioning his mind. I can't tell how he will act at what might be seen as a betrayal, so if you decide to not do it, I will not blame you. And if you do it, I will support you. But in the end it's your decision for you are the only one who can get close enough. Good night, Bilbo."

As he looked after the lad he realized he had indeed made up his mind.

He could only hope he wouldn't get killed for it.

\--0--

A/N: I adore Ravio but damn he can be tricky to write when he's not goofing around. And tbh I can't help but draw a few pararells between Ravio's and Bilbo's situations there, and so I wanted to build on that. Though I could probably have cut down the lenght to a third or less by summarising more and use less dialogue, I also feel that any possible feelings would've diminished if I'd done that. Tricky balance that.


End file.
